Perfect Unity
by Aisling Yinyr Ngaio
Summary: “It was this idea of harmony & balance, that you had 4 necessary components & by integrating them you would make a very strong place.” JKR Longer synopsis in author bio, cause there isn't enough space here.
1. Fire

**Perfect Unity**

Profile:  
Name: **James Potter** a.k.a. **Prongs**  
Primary Characteristic: **Courage**  
Primary Element: **Fire**

"_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_ Their daring, nerve and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart."_

Since I can remember, I have been taught that "courage is more important than strength". My parents, the wealthy, prominent, respectable Potters have always indulged and pampered me, some times even too much so, which led to me becoming the arrogant, self-centred, boastful, conceited and over-confident boy students usually know me as during my Hogwarts days, besides being dashingly handsome and outstandingly intelligent of course... Oops, I'm being cocky again, forgive me. I would have continued to be so, if it wasn't for my dearest, loveliest Lily. She was the one who opened my eyes, who brought me back down on earth, who lowered my self-confidence and deflated my "over-sized ego", as she puts it. I could never forget the lessons she so unknowingly taught me, that my pride is the worst failure of all. She taught me that no one deserves to get everything they want served to them on a silver platter simply because they can or because it has been so. We have to earn that right on our own, by our own capabilities. She have no idea how she has tortured me, the first time I asked her out, and the first time she refused. She is the only girl I ever truly desired, and she said no. It was such a terrible blow to me. That was the first time anyone had said no to me, _me, James Potter_! I was angry, sad and, inexplicably, extremely disappointed. "There goes the perfect life of James Potter, ruined single-handedly by a _girl_," I had thought bitterly. But she isn't just any girl. She is the one for me, I just knew it when I first saw her. And she, my angel, showed me how wrong I was to think like I always did, that being James Potter meant that I could get anything and everything I want. I came to realise that the fruit of something hard earned is sweeter than that which is gotten without sweat. The day when she finally said yes, I was so overwhelmed with happiness and joy that I jumped around the dormitory for an hour that night like a small child receiving his first Christmas present and hugged each of the Marauders at random intervals, till Sirius suggested that I have turned homosexual (which is not even true for an instant, do not ever doubt my masculinity).

Perhaps that is the reason I admire, respect, and love my dearest Lily so much: she had the guts to tell me what no one, not even Remus, could, that I was out-of-order. Not that I blame Remus, though. But Lily was the only one who stood up to me and made me, forced me even, to look straight at my faults and my inner conscience. It was a great change for me, and it took a great deal of pluck to admit my mistakes, but I did it. And I got her.

But I am straying from my main point. Where was I? Oh yes, my parents. Well, my parents have, perhaps, spoilt me because of all this only son and child, had-me-late-in-life-so-I'm-an-extra-treasure thing, but they have never failed to neglect teaching me my ultimate lesson in life. Courage and bravery, and standing for our own beliefs. "When all else desert you, son, so long as courage doesn't, you will succeed, no matter what," my dad used to tell me. "What is the use of living if you're afraid to do anything you want to, even to fight for what you believe is right?" mum would add. My natural Gryffindor bravery was nurtured, perhaps, because of them. I do not walk away from challenges, and sometimes, an overflow of daring caused me to start duels, particularly with one Severus Snape, or Snivellus as we call him. Again, I wasn't heartily ashamed of myself until Lily, who have had to scream at me to stop a fair few times, though, amazingly, she never took points off me for my stupidity. Because of her, I discovered and realised that bravery means to stand and finish a fight and not run from it, nor is it to start one unprovoked "just because you can", she said. There is a difference between being dragged into the arena and walking into it with your head held high. Some may suppose that there aren't any differences between the two, but I know, as well as my Marauder friends, and Lily, too, that it is the line that separates bravery and cowardice.

My Animagus form shows my fortitude more clearly than ever. The shape of the animal Animagi turn into is supposed to reflect your character, just like your wand. The wand chooses the wizard, and so does Animagi transformation. The stag, that proud, majestic animal, was my chosen counterpart. Many a time have those antlers kept Remus in check when we kept him company. I wasn't afraid of his attacks. I seldom am afraid of anything. It was, perhaps, this reckless courage which sometimes seizes me that I schemed with the others to escape from the Shrieking Shack and roam Hogwarts and Hogsmeade by night, during those full moons when Remus would be a full-fledge werewolf and each of us in our Animagi forms. We would prance around the school or the village, completely oblivious to the danger we were putting ourselves and the villagers and students under. Sometimes Remus gave us the slip, and we only caught up with him barely in time to distract him away from his unfortunate soon-to-be prey. There were many near misses, oh yes. It had to take all of us to keep our heads and stay safe throughout our schooling years.

And Lily. Merlin, it had to take all of my inborn courage not to give up on her. The first time she refused me struck me hard, the second time even less so, and before I knew it, I have been resolutely asking her out every single day of my existence. Sirius called it pathetic, and many times Peter asked me why I would not give her up when "there are so many more pebbles at the shore and fishes in the sea". No, Lily is worth it. She is the bravest, sweetest, smartest, kindest… never mind, if I continue I would be blabbing on and on about her wonderful, flawless character the whole day, or week, or month, or year, or decade, or century… well, she's basically the most perfect woman for me. It had to take all of my Gryffindor courage to ask her out again and again, even though I knew I might be turned down again and again and again… maybe forever. I got her in the end, thank Merlin for that.

But that was nothing compared to what I did for Snivellus. I almost forgot that incident that happened in sixth year. But who could ever forget it completely, really? Why did Sirius decide that it would be "fun" to play that stupid trick which almost cost all our lives put together? If Snivellus had died, Remus will surely be found out and expelled, even killed for being a werewolf, for Merlin's sake! And Dumbledore would surely be demoted as Headmaster of Hogwarts if the board of governors found out! Though I can sort of know why Sirius thought of doing Snivellus in. Anyone who knows Snivellus would be ticked off greatly by him. Sirius and I are living proof of it. I just don't know why Sirius didn't stop to think twice about the consequences before actually telling the bastard how to get through the Whomping Willow. It had to take all my nerve to go after my most hated enemy (and believe me, the feeling is mutual) to save him. _Save him_. And what did he say? "I wouldn't have needed saving if your pal Black hadn't put me in danger." So much for rescuing his greasy hair. But Dumbledore said that there might come a day when I would be thankful that I once saved him. "This is magic at its deepest." And he is Dumbledore after all. If I do not trust his judgement, whose should I trust? The last thing he said to me before I exited his office that day was "There are all kinds of bravery in this world, James. It takes a lot to stand up to your enemies, as well as your friends," his eyes twinkled at this, unconsciously reminding me of all the times I should have stopped myself and Sirius from hexing everyone in sight. "But… it took uncommon chivalry to save said enemies from an undeserved fate and certain death. You did a very noble thing, in saving Severus Snape's life. Perhaps he is only bitter because he now owes his life to you. You are a true Gryffindor, James Potter." And with those wise words, he bid me good night.

_– Next Up: Sirius Black –_


	2. Wind

**Perfect Unity**

Profile:  
Name: **Sirius Black** a.k.a. **Padfoot  
**Primary Characteristics: **Intelligence/Loyalty  
**Primary Element: **Wind**

"_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind."_

I do not belong in my birth family. They know nothing except how to uphold the Black family's motto "Toujours Pur". Always pure, my ass. Did they ever contribute to the good of the magical society? Have they ever done anything respectable, besides keeping the family's blood pure but the heart and mind twisted and as black as their name, dabbling endlessly in the Dark Arts? Well, maybe grandfather's Order of Merlin counts: he gave loads of gold to the Ministry. Can't believe those Ministry blokes actually accepted the gold and gave him an Order of Merlin, first class, for "services to the Ministry". I'll bet if any other Dark wizard with the proper mask of respectability does the same, they would accept it too. Politicians. Sometimes I wonder how they manage to face and answer their own conscience. Or do they have a conscience at all?

I do not believe in the so-called purity of blood, if it doesn't make you a better person. I do not believe the ideology about pure-bloods being the superior race, if all they do is torturing and killing off Muggle-borns and Muggles. And I do not believe that the Blacks are my true family, because they have done all the cruel things I'm dead set against. Sure, they are my biological family, but like my favourite cousin Andromeda and my Uncle Alphard, I chose to be different, to be what I want to be, to be good. My principles were set. I cut myself off from my _family _forever. By that single act, I have proven to myself, them, and the world, where my loyalties lie. I advocate good magic, not the Dark Arts, no matter how much power they can offer me.

I made myself an outcast of the Blacks for a true family that I found at Hogwarts. A true band of brothers. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and I, Sirius Black. Together, we became known as the Marauders. They accepted me with open arms, not for who my family is, but for who I am inside. Not because I'm a pure-blood, nor because I am a Black. Because I am me. Sirius. And I repaid them with total loyalty and devotion. No one messes with my mates and get away with it, not even if the person is the Minister for Magic.

We set off in our first year as a close-knit group, never going anywhere without the company of one another, especially James and I. We regarded each other as best friends, and are almost brothers. How cosy it sounds. By the end of our seventh year, we are known as the best pranksters that ever roamed Hogwarts. I suppose it is due to James's and my intelligence. Grumble as they did, the teachers still grudgingly but fairly admit that the both of us are the brightest students they ever taught. Yes, even McGonagall admitted that we are her best students. If she knew about our Animagi achievement, she'd be sure to say that we're her most terrific students. And we are! Not to say that I'm boasting or anything, but James's and my magical powers just come naturally to us. I don't suppose it has got anything to do with the fact that we're both pure-bloods, more the fact that we have the legendary Gryffindor courage, confidence, and determination, plus inborn intelligence, of course. Often, the teachers, especially McGonagall and Flitwick, said to the weaker students, "Nothing is wrong with your spell work except lack of confidence," or "You cannot pass your exam without focus, determination and hard work! Well, excepting Misters Potter and Black of course…" they would add meekly, sometimes so very quietly that we thought they'd rather not be heard (obviously).

Being the rebel of the family, I ran free, free from the constraints that my parents set upon my idiotic soft younger brother. Regulus is no where near my standard, neither in school nor in the real world, but he is their favourite, because he is so easily brainwashed by them into believing all this pure-blood nonsense. But I am not, and with no ropes to tie me down, no rules to guide my being, except my two principles of life about doing good and always remaining loyal to my friends, I have the free rein of the gifts of my magical abilities. I experimented. I came up with new ways to play tricks on teachers and students alike. I plotted how to cause total and maximum mayhem in the school whenever we felt like it. I discovered most of the secret passages going in and out of Hogwarts by saying nonsensical things at seemingly innocent items, like the statue of the hump-backed witch on the third floor, the best route to Hogsmeade, leading straight into the cellar of Honeydukes. I was the one who came up for the solution to Remus's "furry little problem", as James term it. I schemed every month's full moon adventures, so that we were never dull. I was able to do this, because I am myself.

Like James, my Animagus form shows who I truly am. Each wizard and witch assumes a unique Animagus shape, once they completed the training required, only seven registered ones this century, plus the three of us unregistered ones, and Merlin-knows-how-many-more unregistered ones. Me, I'm a dog. Like my namesake, Sirius, the Dog Star. I suppose my parents just had this mania of naming us after stars and I was supposed to be loyal to them, like a little puppy on a leash. But, no, they forgot that dogs are intelligent animals too. They understand, and dare to fight for what they believe in. And instead of blind loyalty to the pure-blood mania families, I poured all my devotion to my true friends, and to my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. My submission is not based on power, or what's easy. It's on what's right.

But perhaps it is because of my carefree nature that it brought me into trouble. And by 'trouble' I do not mean teeny little nothings which cause McGonagall's nostrils to flare. No, I'm talking about real trouble, the kind where there's no turning back once you're in hot soup. Like in sixth year. I have said that no one messes with my mates and get away with it. And little Snivellus just had to be one of those snivelling things to get on our wrong side. He represents everything I'm against, so could you really blame me when I lured him into the Whomping Willow? I admit, the only regret I have is, should the trick succeed, Remus would've been in hot soup. Otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered to tell James. Snape would've been dead and torn into pieces by now, too gruesome to be recognised. And serves him right.

Maybe it is true, what they say. Like Felix Felicis, too much of a good thing is poisonous. Intelligence and loyalty I cherish above all, but if I do not use it wisely, I would be destroyed and consumed, like my biological family. Even now, James and I have developed a liking for adventure, close to recklessness, in fact. If it weren't for Remus and his rational mind, we would have been lost long ago. When he is with us during full moon, though we are the ones who keep him sane, he is the one who keeps us out of trouble, in school and out.

But through all that, I still love risks. Of course, I'm not foolish enough to not distinguish between breaking school rules and breaking the wizarding law. Like anything and anyone around me, I consider and ponder before I decide what laws and rules ought to be followed, and which ones were just tedious, useless protocols. I mean, who would say no to a little pranks once in a while? Filch, I suppose. But, come on, who doesn't like a bit of fun? I bet even McGonagall has a sense of humour, though she is disinclined to show it for fear she would lose her strict aura. She, like Lily, is only really angry if we target the Slytherins, or more specifically, Snivelly darling. Honestly, those two are too naïve for their own good. It's a dog eat dog world out there. Eat or be eaten. Sixteen years at the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black taught me that. About the only useful thing I learnt in that hell hole.

But that is all in the past now. I, Sirius Black, am one who looks into the future. And a future with my beloved friends at my side, fighting against Lord Voldemort, is exactly what I yearn for: a family I belong to, and something I can challenge my intelligence with everyday. Ah, the bliss of life... To run as freely as the wind…

– _Next Up: Remus John Lupin –_


	3. Earth

**Perfect Unity**

Profile:  
Name: **Remus John Lupin** a.k.a. **Moony  
**Primary Characteristics: **Hardworking/Rational**  
Primary Element: **Earth**

"_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil."_

When I was a small boy, a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback bit me. Thank Merlin my father managed to rescue me from the clutches of Greyback then, or I might not have lived. But ever since then, I've lived a cursed life. My parents loved me dearly. They tried everything, but there was, and is, no cure for werewolf bites. As a result, I was forced to shy away from normal society. Not that I needed to be forced away. I was terrified myself, afraid of what I might accidentally do, or what the other children would think of me. I hid away. I had no friends, no childhood. I lived in fear ever since. It was terrible.

Naturally, it was a surprise when my Hogwarts letter came. Dad immediately contacted Dumbledore to inform him of my situation, and Dumbledore's answer shocked him. "So long as we take necessary precautions, there is no reason why your son shouldn't come to Hogwarts. After all, a wizard should learn how to control his magic. Why should a little thing like this stop him from living normally?" Oh Merlin, I love that man. He became my idol and my father substitute at Hogwarts. His acceptance means everything to me. He was my pillar of strength.

So I came, and Hogwarts became my haven, the only place I truly live as a human. It was the place I found understanding and acceptance. It was the only place I found protection from society's cruel prejudices. It was the place I could live normally and peacefully. And most importantly, it was the place I met my first and best friends, the Marauders, James, Sirius, and Peter.

I am so happy to have met them. They are the greatest friends I could ask for. They stick to me through thick and thin, never letting my "furry little problem", as James dubbed it, get in the way of our friendship. In fact, I was so terrified that they'd leave me, but they didn't, and they even became Animagi for me, to accompany me during the torturous full moons. Because of their sacrifice (of many sleepless nights, not that the ever adventurous James and Sirius minded at all), I became more human than I ever felt during my transformations, human enough to leave the Shrieking Shack and join them in their explorations of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. I mean, sure, they, especially James and Sirius, have stepped out of line once in a while, but that's all in good fun. And what friends will I have if I'm uptight all the time? I'd be a spoilsport, and I must admit that I actually rather like some of their activities, some of the milder ones. Though I wish I'd had the guts to at least tell them off when they've really gone out of line, like Lily did. I guess the only thing I can console myself with is that I am the one who think through all the pranks before executing them. Heaven knows that we'd be caught more than necessary if we weren't careful enough, especially at night, with that nosy caretaker and his even nosier cat prowling around the castle. Someone has to weigh the pros and cons of our actions first, especially when James and Sirius tend to be a little too… err… enthusiastic and careless. I'm not blaming them, though. They need their fun, just like we needed a laugh once in a while. I felt alive as I was never before when I am with them (and I am NOT a gay, no offence to gays, just in case you start to have that misconception). I just wish that they hadn't targeted specific people, like how they purposely made fun of Snape. It isn't right, but I cannot find it in my heart to stop them. I am afraid that they might desert me if I'm not fun enough to be with.

I suppose it is also part of my lycanthropy, part of being prejudiced, that I strived to prove myself. I studied hard, so that I could come up to par. I know that I will never be as good as James and Sirius. Magic just comes easily to them. Perhaps it is their confidence. It took just three years for them to become Animagi. Simply fantastic. I got to admit, those two make magic seems like a piece of cake. Which probably is, for them at least. I am also a little more law-abiding than them, especially Sirius. He is as free as the wind, often speaking or doing something before he stops to think about the consequences, sometimes not even bothering about them. Sixth year was the proof of his lack of rational. I mean, however mad he was at Snape, he shouldn't wish him dead, and by me, no less. If I did kill him, or turn him into a werewolf, not only I will be in trouble, but the three of them as well, and Dumbledore. Whoever it is, Dumbledore cannot bear the blame because of us. He let me into Hogwarts when no other Headmaster would. He is the reason I might have a future. Sirius might have jeopardised Dumbledore's position as Headmaster! I don't matter, but didn't he think of Dumbledore? Was he so blinded by his hatred for Snape that he can't see the bigger picture? I forgive him, though. We all have our weaknesses, and sometimes the cost is more than we can bear.

James was a bit reckless and thoughtless too, until Lily. His mere act of saving Snape is enough to prove that he has grown out of that. To save an enemy is even greater bravery than saving a friend. By that mere act of saving him, he saved me too. Thank Merlin for him, or all might be lost. I might have done something I have no control over, and still regret it for the rest of my life. No wonder he was made Head Boy. I was never a leader figure anyway. That, I suppose, is the power of love. I'm telling you, that girl saved me a lot of trouble. I like her. Strictly platonic, of course. She is like the sister I never had. We're only friends, and I am glad that it is so. Even if I like her the way James did, I would never compete with James for her. Lily likes James as much as he likes her. Anyone could see that. Besides, my condition would never allow me to offer security to any woman. I would never let someone I care for to be in constant danger from me.

That's me. Remus John down-to-earth Lupin. Again, perhaps it is because of my "furry little problem" which trained a sense of extreme care in me. Almost on the border of paranoid, like Mad-Eye Moody. I seldom take risks, and only participate in the Marauders' pranks once in a while. I live in the constant fear of "what ifs". Sometimes I wish that I am less so. I don't seem to be able to enjoy life as much as the others. That is the price I have to pay, I suppose, but in the long run, hopefully, it'll help me keep my mates and I out of trouble, especially from the Ministry, and now from Voldemort. Of course we must be as courageous and make risky decisions in times like this, but at the same time, we must also be sure to minimise the risks and ensure maximum safety. No one can guarantee total security, or that we will all come out of this war with our lives, limbs and sanity, but we must at least take great care to try and achieve those targets with the least loss of lives. There is no point if we plunge recklessly headfirst into the battle. Not everything can be solved with brute force and raw talent. Only with a clear head and reasonable mind can we survive.

So I am smart, in a sense. I don't let negative emotions cloud my mind. Some enemies are self-made. In fact, sometimes I wonder if we wizards' mistreatment of other people different from them, people like me, caused this rebellion, so to speak. If we have never stripped other races or Houses or groups of people of their rights, only because each thinks they are superior than the rest. Voldemort cunningly saw through that weakness, and used it. Giants, Dementors, goblins, pure-blood manias, werewolves. They were deprived by us. Luckily the centaurs and the mermaids are clever enough to keep out of this meaningless power struggle. Sometimes, I even wonder if Snape would have left us alone if James and Sirius did not display such a degree of loathing. Perhaps he would have, perhaps he won't. But what's done is done. I only hope that it won't lead to their ruin.

_– Next Up: Peter Pettigrew –_


	4. Water

**Perfect Unity**

Profile:  
Name:**Peter Pettigrew** a.k.a. **Wormtail**  
Primary Characteristic: **Cunning**  
Primary Element: **Water**

"_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends."_

Nobody notices me, not unless I allied myself to powerful people. Even then, I have always been in the shadows of those I called "my friends". Everyone sees us and say, "Poor Peter. I have no idea how he became part of the Marauders." I know that James, Sirius and Remus try not to let it show, but they've always treated me like their kid brother, one who needs a lot of patience and guidance. I admit that I'm not as magically powerful as them, nor as smart, nor handsome, but I joined their little group anyway. I wanted attention. I wanted acceptance. I wanted protection. And above all, I wanted power.

At Hogwarts, I am what others call a tag-along, a fat little boy always following three of the most popular and influential boys around Hogwarts, basking in their glory. Little did they know that I am actually quite useful for the pranks. Yes, I am essential in the Marauding activities, believe it or not, rather than a liability. I am the perfect person to sneak around, especially in my Animagus form. I am the perfect person to be the distraction, whenever the others got into trouble. Who else can whip out of sight as fast as I can? The other three, drat them, are always either too tall or too noticeable (because of their good looks, Sirius said). Kind of annoying in the way, but they probably are proud of it, especially James and Sirius. They were always vying for most-detention-receiver-of-the-year. Bless Merlin.

But I played my part well… OK, perhaps that wasn't playing. Back then, I was… loyal… to them, in a manner of speaking. I flattered. I cajoled. I inflated their already overlarge ego… well, not Remus so much. He alone seems rational and down-to-earth, but he trusted me anyway. He has so few friends because of his lycanthropy that he would cling to anyone, which is probably why James and Sirius did not once receive detention from him during the three years he was Prefect.

But back to my point, that was the only way I am able to live through my Hogwarts days. The Marauders were the benchmark for Hogwarts students. I am sure that, had I not been under the influence of the Marauders, I might be bullied by the teachers and students alike. I was weak and without the slightest talent that marked wizards, or so they say, have. Still, I followed the right stream, mixed with the right sort of friends, and managed to scrape through the examinations, thanks to them. And I lived.

Sometimes I often wonder why I was put into Gryffindor at all. I mean, I'm not brave or anything, not like the rest. I am not able to stand up for my own beliefs. Or do I even have beliefs I can call my own? No, I am merely a stalk of grass, swayed relentlessly by the wind, and following whichever direction the wind blew. Perhaps I ought to be ashamed of myself. But why should I indeed, when in fact I am cleverer than them? I've managed to keep my secret thus long, and with no help at all, Sirius and Remus have already suspected one another. No one would even think that little Peter Pettigrew had the guts to spill their secrets and pledge eternal loyalty to their enemy.

I remembered when James, Sirius, and I first mastered the complex transformation into Animagi. We spent hours and hours in the library during second year, then practised and practised during third and fourth year. Finally, in fifth year, we were ready. But I was shocked when I turned into… a rat? A rat, of all animals, became my counterpart. Sirius even went so far as to exclaim, "A_rat_, Peter? Lord, you couldn't have chosen a worse animal, could you?" I couldn't say anything. Our Animagi form chooses us, no? Just like our wands. But a _rat_, for the love of Grindelwald. I guess I can never escape from myself. I guess it's true that your Animagus form shows your inner characteristics. Yet, for some reason, they still accepted me, despite my obvious cowardice and sneaky character depicted by my Animagus form. Probably only because I am useful for prodding the knot at the Whomping Willow. I am the smallest, see, and so useful for scouting ahead when we go out to tour Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, discovering secrets and other stuff. It was extremely exciting, but that is because we were sheltered in school, sheltered by the real situation that confronted us all out there. At Hogwarts, we were kings. Outside, in the real world, they are nobodies. We are all merely pawns in the large game of chess, trapped between the power struggle of good and evil. And they were losing. So I made my ultimate choice and betrayed them.

The time has almost come when I would show them, and the world, who the better wizard truly is. My new master has promised glory and power to me if I succeeded in his tasks, though he threatened death if I failed. Understandably, I will have to carry out his will, even if it means destroying my… _friends_. I'm sorry, James, if my success means pawning your whole family's heads. I have found myself a new home, somewhere no one will be able to touch me, because I am now a Death Eater. I have to do this, for myself. The Marauders' time is over. Once upon a time, we Marauders dictated everything going around Hogwarts. But not any longer. In this real world we all are in right now, the one with the real power is the Dark Lord and his faithful followers, the Death Eaters. If I managed to earn their trust, I shall be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams. And I shall be alive, though I am but a weak person in the wizarding world's eyes. You shall finally die knowing that little Peter is far more perceptive than you gave him credit for. The Dark Lord is the future, and I am no fool to not see that. I'd rather join him than battle on the losing side, though you have Dumbledore. I don't want to die.

Whoever can offer me maximum protection shall be the person I pledge my loyalties to. At whatever cost. No matter what it takes. The changing tides shall be my pointer towards glory, and victory.

I will never be at the losing side, ever.

– _Finis –_


End file.
